


Fortitude

by soundingsea



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get the hell out of our galaxy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortitude

Freshman year at Santa Cruz. Some guy's dorm room, cozy on a February evening. Flashes of 90s FX on the small screen. Oranges, blues, "Get the hell out of our galaxy!"

Eve smiles as she rests her head on her sleeping partner's tattooed chest. In this battle between the forces of order and chaos, she's on the side of humanity. They don't need Powers enforcing tranquility or Partners fomenting discord. They can find their own way.

She'll be patient and persevere, facing scorn, sexual misadventures, and strangulation alike with aplomb. She's fighting the good fight, even if Team Angel isn't.


End file.
